yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant Card
Giant Cards are oversized cards approximately a meter in height. They are usually given as prizes to the winner of an Attack of the Giant Card!! tournament, with the exception of "Blood Mefist" which was only available as a Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series prize card. These cards initially had no foil on the card and were just mock representations of holofoil cards, but later prints actually resemble their normal-sized counterparts with the foil artwork and a stamped name. Attack of the Giant Card!! prize cards XXSaberEmmersblade-ABPF-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | XX-Saber EmmersbladeAbsolute Powerforce Preview: XX-Saber Emmersblade SuperNimbleMegaHamster-ABPF-EN-SR-UE-GC.jpg | Super-Nimble Mega HamsterAbsolute Powerforce Preview: Super-Nimble Mega Hamster CoreTransportUnit-ABPF-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Core Transport UnitAbsolute Powerforce Preview: Core Transport Unit GravekeepersPriestess-ABPF-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Gravekeeper's PriestessAbsolute Powerforce Preview: Gravekeeper’s Priestess BlackwingSilverwindtheAscendant-SOVR-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Blackwing - Silverwind the AscendantATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! & other updates GuardianEatos-SOVR-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Guardian Eatos BrionacDragonoftheIceBarrier-HA01-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier BlackwingArmorMaster-CRMS-SP-UR-UE-GC.png | Blackwing Armor MasterMore News from WCQ – Central America InfernityArchfiend-WC09-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Infernity ArchfiendMore News from Mexico XXSaberHyunlei-ABPF-EN-UtR-UE-GC.jpg | XX-Saber HyunleiSide Events Galore! StarlightRoad-DPCT-EN-ScR-LE-GC.jpg | Starlight Road ArchlordKristya-SOVR-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Archlord Kristya BattleFader-ABPF-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Battle Fader FormulaSynchron-STBL-EN-R-UE-GC.jpg | Formula SynchronToday’s Public Events are getting started ScrapDragon-DREV-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Scrap DragonPictures from Mexico City – Attack of the Giant Card!! PotofDuality-DREV-SP-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Pot of Duality TrishulaDragonoftheIceBarrier-HA04-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Trishula, Dragon of the Ice BarrierFirst ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Awarded in Anaheim LegendarySixSamuraiShiEn-STOR-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Legendary Six Samurai - Shi EnATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD 2!! KarakuriSteelShogunmdl00XBureido-STOR-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"Alberto Gonzalez wins second ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! TGHalberdCannon-EXVC-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | T.G. Halberd CannonGiant “T.G. Halberd Cannon” joins European Champion NaturiaPineapple-DREV-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Naturia PineappleLast Giant Card of this YCS is gone FabledValkyrus-HA02-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Fabled Valkyrus“Attack of the Giant Card!!”: “Naturia Beast” now in Pforzheim DrillWarrior-DREV-EN-SR-LE-GC.jpg | Drill Warrior NaturiaBeast-HA02-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Naturia Beast BloodMefist-YCSW-EN-UR-LE-GC.jpg | Blood MefistNew YCS Prize Card! PotofDuality-DREV-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Pot of DualityGiant “Pot of Duality” joins his normal-sized brothers in France DoomcaliberKnight-GLD4-EN-GUR-LE-GC.jpg | Doomcaliber KnightOverview of today’s Public Events, including the second Giant Card winner OdinFatheroftheAesir-STOR-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Odin, Father of the AesirA closer look at the Public Events! DewlorenTigerKingoftheIceBarrier-HA02-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier FiveHeadedDragon-GLD4-EN-GUR-LE-GC.jpg | Five-Headed DragonMore Public Events results: Giant Cards and YCS Trial MasterHyperion-SDLS-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Master Hyperion ChaosSorcerer-GLD4-EN-GUR-LE-GC.jpg | Chaos SorcererItaly will soon have a giant Chaos Sorcerer Number39Utopia-YS11-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Number 39: UtopiaFirst giant card winner in the Public Events: Utopia will travel to Greece TGHyperLibrarian-WQ11-EN-ScR-LE-GC.jpg | T.G. Hyper LibrarianPublic Events winners – photo gallery!! JunkDestroyer-5DS3-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Junk DestroyerYCS Chicago Attack Of The Giant Card InfernityLauncher-TSHD-EN-SR-UE-GC.jpg | Infernity Launcher XXSaberDarksoul-TSHD-EN-UtR-UE-GC.jpg | XX-Saber Darksoul CyberStein-SJC-EN-UR-LE-GC.jpg | Cyber-SteinAttack of the GIANT Cards at Shonen Jump New Jersey!! DesVolstgalph-SJC-EN-UR-LE-GC.jpg | Des Volstgalph Shrink-SJC-EN-UR-LE-GC.jpg | Shrink CrushCardVirus-SJCS-EN-UR-LE-GC.jpg | Crush Card Virus GoldSarcophagus-SJCS-EN-UR-LE-GC.png | Gold Sarcophagus DoomcaliberKnight-SJCS-EN-UR-LE-GC.jpg | Doomcaliber Knight DarkEndDragon-SJCS-EN-UR-LE-GC.jpg | Dark End Dragon TourGuideFromtheUnderworld-EXVC-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Tour Guide From the UnderworldPublic Events Winners! Ecuador 2011 RescueRabbit-PHSW-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Rescue RabbitWelcome to Day 2 of YCS Brighton. Brighton 2012 ObelisktheTormentor-LC01-EN-UR-LE-GC.jpg | Obelisk The TormentorA look at the action from Round 8. BlackLusterSoldierEnvoyoftheBeginning-IOC-NA-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the BeginningATTACK OF THE GIANT TOUR GUIDE! GagagaGirl-ORCS-SP-ScR-UE-GC.png | Gagaga Girl Guadalajara 2012,ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Lima 2012Es El ATAQUE DE LA CARTA GIGANTE!!! TourBusFromtheUnderworld-ORCS-SP-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Tour Bus From the Underworld Guadalajara 2012 ThorLordoftheAesir-STOR-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Thor, Lord of the Aesir TourBusFromtheUnderworld-ORCS-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Tour Bus From the UnderworldATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!!! Winners Chicago 2012,Attack of the Giant Card!! Winner – Saturday Dallas 2012QQ: What GIANT CARD would you like to see ATTACK!!? BloodMefist-YCSW-EN-UR-LE-GC.jpg | Blood Mefist SolemnWarning-DREV-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Solemn WarningSights from the Tournament Hall NinjaGrandmasterHanzo-ORCS-SP-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Ninja Grandmaster HanzoPublic Events – ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! #2 Winner MaestroketheSymphonyDjinn-YS12-EN-SR-UE-GC.jpg | Maestroke the Symphony DjinnIntroduction of the GIANT CARDS! Toulouse 2012 LightraySorcerer-GAOV-EN-R-UE-GC.jpg | Lightray Sorcerer Toulouse 2012 DarkMagicianofChaos-BP01-EN-R-UE-GC.jpg | Dark Magician of Chaos Toulouse 2012 PotofGreed-BP01-EN-R-UE-GC.jpg | Pot of Greed Toulouse 2012 InzektorGigaMantis-ORCS-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Inzektor Giga-MantisAttack of the Giant Card!! Winner – Sunday Chicago 2012 CardcarD-GAOV-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Cardcar DSaturday's ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARDS!! Winner Philadelphia 2012, 2012 European WCQThree more Giant Cards!!! CardcarD-GAOV-SP-ScR-UE-GC.png | Cardcar DSamurai Warlords Preview 2012 Ecuadorian WCQ ShadowoftheSixSamuraiShien-SDWA-SP-UR-UE-GC.png | Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien 2012 Ecuadorian WCQ BlueEyesWhiteDragon-LC01-EN-UR-LE-GC.png | Blue-Eyes White DragonGiant card of legendary dragon will travel to France Leipzig 2012 DarkMagician-LC01-EN-UR-LE-GC.png | Dark MagicianFirst Look at the Public Events Leipzig 2012, World Championship 2013Attack of the Giant Card! GagagaGirl-ORCS-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Gagaga GirlSunday's first two Giant Card winners! Leipzig 2012 Number17LeviathanDragon-GENF-EN-GR-UE-GC.jpg | Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Ecuador 2011 Number17LeviathanDragon-GENF-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Brighton 2012 NumberC39UtopiaRay-ORCS-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Number C39: Utopia Ray Leipzig 2012 WhiteDragonNinja-ORCS-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | White Dragon Ninja Leipzig 2012 ChangeofHeart-BP01-EN-R-UE-GC.jpg | Change of Heart 2012 European WCQ CalloftheHaunted-BP01-EN-R-UE-GC.jpg | Call of the Haunted 2012 European WCQ GearGigantX-REDU-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Gear Gigant XSatellite News: Show 'em What They're Playing For! Toronto 2012 HighPriestessofProphecy-REDU-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | High Priestess of Prophecy Toronto 2012 PoseidratheAtlanteanDragon-SDRE-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Poseidra, the Atlantean DragonA giant birthday present for Daniel Sheffield 2012 ProphecyDestroyer-REDU-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Prophecy DestroyerA look at the action from Round 3 Sheffield 2012 Tsukuyomi-SD6-EN-C-UE-GC.jpg | TsukuyomiNewly un-forbidden giant card heading for Newcastle Sheffield 2012 Number30AcidGolemofDestruction-REDU-EN-SR-UE-GC.jpg | Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction2nd giant card for Michel Grüner Sheffield 2012 MadolchePuddingcess-REDU-SP-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Madolche PuddingcessPublic Events: ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! #1 Winner Guatemala 2012 ProphecyDestroyer-REDU-SP-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Prophecy DestroyerPublic Events: ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! #2 Winner Guatemala 2012 Kuriboh-LCYW-EN-SR-UE-GC.jpg | KuribohWinner of Attack of the Giant Card! Providence 2012 TheSealofOrichalcos-LC03-EN-UR-LE-GC.png | The Seal of OrichalcosAttack of the Giant Seal!! Barcelona 2012 MoulinglaciatheElementalLord-ABYR-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Moulinglacia the Elemental LordMore Attack of the Giant Card champions!!! Barcelona 2012 AttacktheMoon-ABYR-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Attack the Moon!Public Events Extravaganza Barcelona 2012 BrotherhoodoftheFireFistTigerKing-CBLZ-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King Miami 2013,Attack of the Giant Card Winner Day 1 Austin 2013ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARDS!! MermailAbyssleed-CBLZ-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Mermail Abyssleed Miami 2013,Attack of the Giant Card Winner Day 2 Austin 2013 MermailAbyssleed-CBLZ-SP-ScR-UE-GC.png | Mermail AbyssleedPowerful in any language! Santiago 2013 BrotherhoodoftheFireFistTigerKing-CBLZ-SP-UR-UE-GC.png | Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger KingDay 1 ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD WINNER! Santiago 2013 SnatchSteal-BP01-EN-R-UE-GC.png | Snatch StealPublic Events Extravaganza Bochum 2013 FireKingHighAvatarGarunix-SDOK-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Fire King High Avatar GarunixDay 2′s Public Events are underway. Bochum 2013 EvilswarmOuroboros-HA07-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Evilswarm OuroborosHere’s 2 ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! winners! Bochum 2013 Number92HearteartHDragon-CBLZ-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Number 92: Heart-eartH DragonHere’s another ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! winner! Bochum 2013 Jinzo-BP01-EN-R-1E-GC.png | JinzoYCS San Diego’s GIANT Cards! San Diego 2013 DarkMagicianofChaos-BP01-EN-R-1E-GC.png | Dark Magician of Chaos San Diego 2013 EvilswarmOuroboros-HA07-SP-ScR-UE-GC.png | Evilswarm Ouroboros HarpieChanneler-LTGY-SP-UR-UE-GC.png | Harpie Channeler HarpieChanneler-LTGY-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Harpie Channeler MechaPhantomBeastDracossack-LTGY-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack SpellbookofJudgment-LTGY-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Spellbook of JudgmentPublic Events: More ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARDS!!! Lille 2013 EvilswarmOphion-HA07-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Evilswarm Ophion Lille 2013 BlasterDragonRulerofInfernos-LTGY-EN-R-UE-GC.png | Blaster, Dragon Ruler of InfernosGetting the Ball rolling 2013 European Championship TidalDragonRulerofWaterfalls-LTGY-EN-R-UE-GC.png | Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls 2013 European Championship TempestDragonRulerofStorms-LTGY-EN-R-UE-GC.png | Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms 2013 European Championship RedoxDragonRulerofBoulders-LTGY-EN-R-UE-GC.png | Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders 2013 European Championship BurnerDragonRulerofSparks-LTGY-SP-C-UE-GC.png | Burner, Dragon Ruler of SparksDeck Types from the WCQ – South America 2013 South American WCQ StreamDragonRulerofDroplets-LTGY-SP-C-UE-GC.png | Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets 2013 South American WCQ AzureEyesSilverDragon-SDBE-EN-UR-1E-GC.png | Azure-Eyes Silver DragonATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Ultra Rares And Our First Winner! 2013 North American WCQ BlueEyesWhiteDragon-SDBE-EN-UR-1E-GC.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon 2013 North American WCQ BlueEyesToonDragon-DB1-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon 2013 North American WCQ HarpieLadySisters-MRD-NA-C-UE-GC.png | Harpie Lady Sisters World Championship 2013 BlueEyesWhiteDragon-LC01-EN-UR-LE-GC.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon Toronto 2013The Most-Wanted Giant Card Of The Weekend Revealed! Cockadoodledoo-JOTL-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Cockadoodledoo Toronto 2013The Giant Cockadoodledoo Winner Is…! NumberC39UtopiaRayVictory-JOTL-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory Brussels 2013YCS Brussels: Giant Card? BujinteiSusanowo-JOTL-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Bujintei Susanowo Brussels 2013YCS Brussels: YCS Trial and Another Giant Card! Number74MasterofBlades-NUMH-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Number 74: Master of Blades Brussels 2013YCS Brussels: YCS Trial and Another Giant Card!Attack of the Giant Card! Winner Saturday! ObelisktheTormentor-BP02-EN-MSR-UE-GC.png | Obelisk the Tormentor Brussels 2013YCS Brussels: Giant Card Bonanza! SlifertheSkyDragon-BP02-EN-MSR-UE-GC.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon Brussels 2013 TheWingedDragonofRa-BP02-EN-MSR-UE-GC.png | The Winged Dragon of Ra Brussels 2013Attack of the Giant Card! Winner Sunday AzureEyesSilverDragon-SDBE-EN-UR-1E-GC.png | Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon San Mateo 2013 (Saturday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARDS!!Attack of the Giant Card Winner #1 HTSPsyhemuth-JOTL-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | HTS Psyhemuth San Mateo 2013 (Sunday)Attack of the Giant Card Winner #2 BrotherhoodoftheFireFistRooster-JOTL-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Rooster London 2013YCS London: More GIANT CARDS to play for! BujinteiSusanowo-JOTL-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Bujintei Susanowo London 2013YCS London: More GIANT CARDS to play for! GhostrickLantern-SHSP-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Ghostrick Lantern London 2013We have another ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! winner! ObelisktheTormentor-BP02-EN-MSR-UE-GC.png | Obelisk the Tormentor London 2013GIANT ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! has a winner! SlifertheSkyDragon-BP02-EN-MSR-UE-GC.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon London 2013 TheWingedDragonofRa-BP02-EN-MSR-UE-GC.png | The Winged Dragon of Ra London 2013 MeliaeoftheTrees-SHSP-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Meliae of the Trees Turin 2013A look at the Public EventsWe have our first ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! winner LadyoftheLake-SHSP-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Lady of the Lake Turin 2013Our first ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! winner today is Omar Sahbeddine! DivineDragonKnightFelgrand-SHSP-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand Turin 2013Marco Baldovin wins the third ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Number50BlackshipofCorn-CT10-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Number 50: Blackship of Corn Turin 2013The Blackship of Corn stays in Italy! BujinMikazuchi-SHSP-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Bujin Mikazuchi Turin 2013Here is your last Foil Giant Card winner of the day! DarkMagicianGirl-YSYR-EN-C-UE-GC.png | Dark Magician Girl Turin 2013We have the GIANT ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! winner of YCS TurinYCS Turin: The Final Giant Card! CrimsonKnightVampireBram-SHSP-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Crimson Knight Vampire Bram Atlantic City 2013Atlantic City Extravaganza Prizes! MobiustheMegaMonarch-LVAL-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Mobius the Mega Monarch Sydney 2014 (Saturday)We have a Giant Card winner! CyberDragonNova-SDCR-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Cyber Dragon Nova Sydney 2014 (Saturday)We have another Giant Card winner! NumberC101SilentHonorDARK-LVAL-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Number C101: Silent Honor DARK Atlanta 2014 (Saturday)Saturday’s Attack of the Giant Card Winner GravekeepersOracle-LVAL-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Gravekeeper's Oracle Atlanta 2014 (Sunday) ZubabaGeneral-WGRT-EU-UR-LE-GC.png | Zubaba General Berlin 2014Our first GIANT CARD winner! PoweredInzektron-LVAL-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Powered Inzektron Berlin 2014Giant Card Winner Number 2! GravekeepersOracle-LVAL-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Gravekeeper's Oracle Berlin 2014Giant Card Winner Number 3! EvilswarmExcitonKnight-LVAL-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Evilswarm Exciton Knight Berlin 2014Giant Card Winner Number 4! SylvanBladefender-LVAL-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Sylvan Bladefender Berlin 2014Giant Card Winner Number 5 NumberC101SilentHonorDARK-LVAL-PT-UR-UE-GC.png | Number C101: Silent Honor DARK Sao Paulo 2014 (Saturday)Welcome to the very first YCS of Brazil!ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Winner! GravekeepersOracle-LVAL-PT-UR-UE-GC.png | Gravekeeper's Oracle Sao Paulo 2014 (Sunday) Number101SilentHonorARK-LVAL-SP-UR-UE-GC.png | Number 101: Silent Honor ARK Mexico, D.F. 2014Public Events! SylvanMarshalleaf-LVAL-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Sylvan Marshalleaf Las Vegas 2014 (Sunday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Number62GalaxyEyesPrimePhotonDragon-PRIO-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon Paris 2014YCS Paris: The last 2 Giant Cards!Attack of the Giant Card Winner Saturday! DarkMagicianGirltheDragonKnight-DRLG-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight Paris 2014Draft Pack Play: What is it? BeelzeoftheDiabolicDragons-PGLD-EN-GScR-UE-GC.png | Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons 2014 European WCQYCS Paris: The next 2 Giant Cards! ThestalostheMegaMonarch-PRIO-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Thestalos the Mega Monarch Paris 2014Attack of the Giant Card Winner: Federico Pastore NobleKnightPeredur-LVAL-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Noble Knight Peredur Paris 2014YCS Paris: The first 2 Giant Cards! AncientPixieDragon-PGLD-EN-GScR-UE-GC.png | Ancient Pixie Dragon Paris 2014 MadolcheAnjelly-PRIO-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Madolche Anjelly Philadelphia 2014 (Saturday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Madolche Anjelly!ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARDS!! Winner – Jeremy Macwan BujinkiAmaterasu-PRIO-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Bujinki Amaterasu Philadelphia 2014 (Saturday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Bujinki Amaterasu! MajestysFiend-PRIO-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Majesty's Fiend 2014 South American WCQ (Friday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! pix BujinHirume-PRIO-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Bujin Hirume 2014 South American WCQ (Sunday) Kuribandit-DRLG-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Kuribandit 2014 European WCQ (Sunday)https://tcg.konami-europe.com/coverage/public-events-are-underway/ Public Events are underway! MichaeltheArchLightsworn-SDLI-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn 2014 European WCQWe have some Giant Card winners! ArtifactMoralltach-PRIO-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Artifact Moralltach 2014 European WCQ BujinkiAmaterasu-PRIO-EN-ScR-UE-GC-LT.png | Bujinki Amaterasu 2014 European WCQ BeelzeoftheDiabolicDragons-PGLD-EN-GScR-UE-GC.png | Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons 2014 European WCQ MajestysFiend-PRIO-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Majesty's Fiend 2014 European WCQ MajestysFiend-PRIO-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Majesty's Fiend 2014 North American WCQ (Friday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARDS!!Friday Giant Card Winner RankUpMagicTheSeventhOne-PRIO-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One 2014 North American WCQ (Saturday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Winner BujinHirume-PRIO-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Bujin Hirume 2014 North American WCQ (Sunday) ShaddollFusion-DUEA-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Shaddoll Fusion Gen Con 2014Facebook: Official Yu-Gi-Oh! TRADING CARD GAME (TCG) SuanniFireoftheYangZing-DUEA-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing Gen Con 2014 TheTravelerandtheBurningAbyss-DUEA-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | The Traveler and the Burning Abyss Gen Con 2014 ElShaddollWinda-DUEA-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | El Shaddoll Winda Toronto 2014 (Saturday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! OddEyesPendulumDragon-DUEA-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Toronto 2014 (Saturday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Day 2 BaxiaBrightnessoftheYangZing-DUEA-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing London 2014 (Saturday)We have a Giant Card winner! SatellarknightDeneb-DUEA-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Satellarknight Deneb London 2014 (Saturday)Sunday’s Giant Card Winners ElShaddollShekhinaga-NECH-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | El Shaddoll Shekhinaga London 2014 (Saturday) VirgilRockStaroftheBurningAbyss-NECH-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss Anaheim 2014 (Saturday)Reddit: A Scrub's YCS Anaheim Day 1 CoverageYu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Anaheim – FAQ QliphortScout-NECH-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Qliphort Scout Anaheim 2014 (Sunday)Attack of the Giant Card!! VirgilRockStaroftheBurningAbyss-NECH-EN-ScR-UE-GC-LT.png | Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss Milan 2014 (Saturday)Saturday’s Giant Card Winner Merlin-NKRT-EN-PlR-LE-GC.png | Merlin Milan 2014 (Sunday)Saturday’s Giant Card Winner RescueHamster-NECH-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Rescue Hamster Milan 2014 (Sunday) VanitysEmptiness-LC5D-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Vanity's Emptiness Milan 2014 (Sunday) Number99UtopicDragon-NECH-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Number 99: Utopic Dragon Milan 2014 (Sunday) HeraldofUltimateness-NECH-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Herald of Ultimateness Milan 2014 (Sunday) DanteTraveleroftheBurningAbyss-DUEA-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss Sydney II 2014YCS Sydney – Giant Card Winner #1! VulcantheDivine-LC5D-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Vulcan the Divine Sydney II 2014ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD! Winner #2! DarkRebellionXyzDragon-NECH-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Sydney II 2014ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD! Winner #3! QliphortMonolith-SECE-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Qliphort Monolith Charleston 2015 (Saturday)Reddit: YCS Charleston Giant Cards. Pot of Riches, and Qliphort Monolith PotofRiches-SECE-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Pot of Riches Charleston 2015 (Sunday)Sunday’s ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Winner MalacodaNetherlordoftheBurningAbyss-SECE-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss Tacoma 2015Attack of the Giant Card!! in Tacoma (Saturday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Winner Day 1 NepheShaddollFusion-SECE-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Nephe Shaddoll Fusion Tacoma 2015 (Sunday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Winner Day 2 MaskedHERODarkLaw-SDHS-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Masked HERO Dark Law Prague 2015YCS Prague’s Giant Card Winners QliphortMonolith-SECE-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Qliphort Monolith Prague 2015 InfernoidOnuncu-SECE-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Infernoid Onuncu Prague 2015 NekrozofTrishula-THSF-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Nekroz of Trishula Prague 2015 NekrozofTrishula-THSF-SP-ScR-UE-GC.png | Nekroz of Trishula Guatamala 2015Facebook: Yugioh Memes 2.0 PotofRiches-SECE-SP-ScR-UE-GC.png | Pot of Riches Guatamala 2015 ElementalHEROBlazeman-WSUP-EN-PScR-UE-GC.png | Elemental HERO Blazeman Chicago 2015Attack of the Giant Card!!Yu-Gi-Oh TCG Twitter NekrozofUnicore-THSF-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Nekroz of Unicore Chicago 2015ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!!! NekrozofBrionac-THSF-SP-ScR-UE-GC.png | Nekroz of Brionac Columbia 2015 (Saturday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!!Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Bogota, Colombia – FAQ Number86HeroicChampionRhongomyniad-WSUP-SP-PScR-UE-GC.png | Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad Columbia 2015Prize Table! (Sunday) Number95GalaxyEyesDarkMatterDragon-PGL2-EN-GScR-UE-GC.png | Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon Bochum 2015Giant Card Winners ElementalHEROBlazeman-WSUP-EN-PScR-UE-GC.png | Elemental HERO Blazeman Bochum 2015 CrushCardVirus-PGL2-EN-GUR-UE-GC.png | Crush Card Virus Bochum 2015 ClearWingSynchroDragon-CROS-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Bochum 2015 Number86HeroicChampionRhongomyniad-WSUP-EN-PScR-UE-GC.png | Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad Bochum 2015 Number106GiantHand-YCSW-EN-UR-LE-GC.png | Number 106: Giant Hand Columbus 2015http://www.yugioh-card.com/en/events/2015/YCS_Chicago.html (Saturday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Saturday Winner AscensionSkyDragon-YCSW-EN-UR-LE-GC.png | Ascension Sky Dragon Columbus 2015Yu-Gi-Oh TCG Twitter (Sunday) DoomVirusDragon-DRL2-SP-ScR-UE-GC.png | Doom Virus Dragon 2015 Central American WCQYu-Gi-Oh TCG TwitterCentral American World Championship Qualifier 2015 and Central American Dragon Duel World Championship Qualifier MirrorForceDragon-DRL2-SP-ScR-UE-GC.png | Mirror Force Dragon 2015 Central American WCQYu-Gi-Oh TCG Twitter Mimicat-DRL2-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Mimicat 2015 North American WCQYu-Gi-Oh TCG Twitter TheWingedDragonofRaSphereMode-DPBC-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode 2015 North American WCQ ToonKingdom-DRL2-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Toon Kingdom 2015 North American WCQ MirrorForceDragon-DRL2-SP-ScR-UE-GC.png | Mirror Force Dragon 2015 South American WCQ DoomVirusDragon-DRL2-SP-ScR-UE-GC.png | Doom Virus Dragon 2015 South American WCQMore Public Event winners!South American World Championship Qualifier 2015 and South American Dragon Duel World Championship Qualifier ElShaddollAnoyatyllis-CROS-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis 2015 European WCQ (Friday)Friday’s Giant Card Winner ToonKingdom-DRL2-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Toon Kingdom 2015 European WCQ (Saturday)Saturday’s Giant Card Winner GhostOgreSnowRabbit-CROS-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit 2015 European WCQ (Sunday)Sunday’s Giant Card Winners LordoftheRed-DRL2-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Lord of the Red 2015 European WCQ (Sunday) DarkMagicianGirl-DPBC-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Dark Magician Girl San Diego Comic-Con 2015Yu-Gi-Oh TCG Twitter (Friday)Yu-Gi-Oh TCG Twitter BlueEyesWhiteDragon-DPBC-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon San Diego Comic-Con 2015 (Saturday)Yu-Gi-Oh TCG Twitter DarkMagician-DPBC-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Dark Magician San Diego Comic-Con 2015 (Sunday)Yu-Gi-Oh TCG Twitter Kozmotown-CORE-EN-R-UE-GC.png | Kozmotown Unknown[TCG Various CORE Pics] ToonCyberDragon-CORE-EN-R-UE-GC.png | Toon Cyber Dragon Unknown RedEyesFlareMetalDragon-CORE-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon UDS Philadelphia (Saturday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Winner #1 KozmoGoodwitch-CORE-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Kozmo Goodwitch UDS Philadelphia (Sunday)ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Winner #2 RedEyesFlareMetalDragon-CORE-EN-ScR-UE-GC-LT.png | Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon Rimini 2015YCS Rimini Giant Cards (Saturday)Saturday’s Giant Card Winner MinervatheExaltedLightsworn-YCSW-EN-UR-LE-GC.png | Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn Rimini 2015 (Sunday)Sunday’s Giant Card Winners ElderEntityNorden-CT12-EN-SR-LE-GC.png | Elder Entity Norden Rimini 2015 (Sunday) OddEyesRebellionDragon-CORE-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Rimini 2015 (Sunday) StardustWarrior-SDSE-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Stardust Warrior Rimini 2015 (Sunday) MinervatheExaltedLightsworn-YCSW-EN-UR-LE-GC.png | Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn Monterrey 2015Facebook: Official Yu-Gi-Oh! TRADING CARD GAME (TCG) OldEntityHastorr-CT12-EN-SR-LE-GC.png | Old Entity Hastorr Yu-Gi-Oh! Extravaganza FACTS 2015Facebook: Italian Yu-gi-ohYu-Gi-Oh! Extravaganza - FACTS 2015 BlackRoseMoonlightDragon-HSRD-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Black Rose Moonlight Dragon Yu-Gi-Oh! Extravaganza FACTS 2015 Giant Card Duel MaidenwithEyesofBlue-SDBE-EN-SR-1E-GC.png | Maiden with Eyes of Blue World Championship 2013 Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Prize Cards BloodMefist-YCSW-EN-UR-LE-GC.jpg | Blood Mefist Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series 2011 Galleries Giant Card unboxing.png | Attack of the Giant Card!! Worldwide English Limited Edition/1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BlackLusterSoldierEnvoyoftheBeginning-IOC-NA-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Attack of the Giant Card!! North American English Unlimited Edition SupremeKingZARC-MACR-DE-ScR-UE-GC.png | Attack of the Giant Card!! German Unlimited Edition NumberC101SilentHonorDARK-LVAL-PT-UR-UE-GC.png | Attack of the Giant Card!! Portuguese Unlimited Edition BlackwingArmorMaster-CRMS-SP-UR-UE-GC.png | Attack of the Giant Card!! Spanish 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BlueEyesWhiteDragon-SD25-JP-UR-GC.png | Attack of the Giant Card!! Japanese Unlimited Edition MaidenwithEyesofBlue-SDBE-EN-SR-1E-GC.png | Attack of the Giant Card!! Giant Card Duel Worldwide English 1st Edition SJCS-PromoEN.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Prize Cards Worldwide English Limited Edition See also *Case Topper References Category:Rarities